


Laughing Without Gas

by TheWaterIsASham



Series: The long way forward [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Bonding, Fluff, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Hargreeves stay in the 1960s, Implied/Referenced Incest, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Luther, Recreational Drug Use, all canon ships from season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: When the Hargreeves decide to stay in the 1960s, Luther doesn't know where to go. So he stays with Elliott, and just keeps staying. Of course things would have to come to a head eventually.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Elliott (Umbrella Academy), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The long way forward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898827
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119





	Laughing Without Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write Klaus/Dave, that will get me tons of Kudos and be what the fans want  
> My Brain: Write Luther/Elliott  
> Me: Why?  
> My Brain: You gotta.
> 
> Anyway this is an AU where the swedes don't kill Elliott so he tells them about the end of the Frankel Footage, which means that they stop Vanya before things get crazy and thus they don't get implicated in JFK's assassination and thus can stay in the 1960s and Ben is fine.

They had elected to stay in the 1960s. It had been a contentious vote for sure, but there was the fact that many of them had established lives here, where everyone but Allison had pretty much nothing waiting for them in 2019. Luther didn’t have anything but his family in either era, so it didn’t much matter to him either way. Better the devil he knew then, though it seemed Mr Ruby’s associates hadn’t felt the need to come after him. So they were set to stay, and perhaps they would reach 2019 the long way.

Allison and Ray had gone right back to the movement and each other (Luther was happy for them. He really was. He was sad for himself, but Ray and Allison deserved each other). Klaus and Ben had gone back to his cult, with the expectation that Klaus would be able to leave when he needed space (Luther had been so happy to see Ben again, even if Ben had shut down all of his apologies before he could make them). Vanya and Sissy were still working the farm with their son (Luther was even happier for them, Vanya seemed so happy and Sissy was a good woman. He didn’t ask where her husband went and honestly he didn’t care). Diego, Five, and Diego’s girlfriend had left to do timeline related things that they hadn’t really explained, but would make their way to Dallas every once and awhile, seeming content (Luther wondered why he didn’t end up going with them, but that never led his mind to good places. They were family, they loved each other, but that wasn’t his place). Luther didn’t have a plan when the decision to stay was made. He hadn’t really planned or decided to work for Jack Ruby either. Maybe he had never had a real plan... ever. So he had... just stayed at Elliotts. Elliott had offered him the guest room while they were trying to save the world and Luther just didn’t move out. 

It was sad how quickly Luther began to consider Elliott his best friend. It was probably because of the laughing gas, and the fact that they had already shared all the worst facts of their lives, but it was true. Elliott was very nice, and very easy to talk to. Luther was talkative, when he was allowed to be, and enjoyed telling Elliott about the Umbrella Academy, about the Future. Elliott even listened attentively when Luther talked about the moon. After the first week of not moving out Luther had gotten used to Elliott’s cooking (though he insisted on making dinner himself sometimes to get a break from 60s cuisine). By the first month he had felt bad about not paying rent so he had started helping out around the shop, especially with things that required physical strength. Within 6 months they had developed a routine. 

Luther would work in the mornings, (Elliott was more of a night owl) and then spend the afternoons doing odd jobs, helping neighbors, doing shopping etc. He would make sure to return home in the evenings where they would trade off making dinner. Then they would watch the latest TV (well it was technically classic TV, but perhaps one of the only perks of having a dad that thought television was “brain-rotting drivel” was the fact that it was still new to him). He would usually go to bed around 11, telling Elliott not to stay up too long after him and being ignored. On Saturdays they would do something on their own, Luther would usually either see his siblings or go out for very long walks (he had accidentally ended up in Fort Worth once and Elliott had to drive out and bring him back). On Sundays they would do something fun together, which a decent number of times ended up being getting high on various substances, but would occasionally be something else. Elliott had introduced Luther to all of his friends, who were mostly fellow conspiracy theorists, and the Hargreeves still felt comfortable coming over and making themselves at home. And so a year passed, and then another. And then it was time for the annual Hargreeves reunion/apocolypselessness celebration barbecue. 

* * *

Luther started thinking about the barbecue pretty much as soon as November started. They usually celebrated on the 23rd, but Thanksgiving was on the 24th that year so they were going to move it up to the 22nd. 

“Do you think we will need extra inventory before Black Friday?” He asked Elliott on the second of November.

“Probably, but we don’t need to order it now. Are you really thinking of it this early?” he responded “what’s really on your mind?”

“The barbecue.” Luther responded. He wanted to be honest with the people he cared about. It separated him from people like Reginald.

“It’s early this year isn’t it. You looking forward to seeing everyone again?”

“Yeah.” He had seen most of his family members at other times that year, including at their April 1st apocalypse memorial, but this was different. “I’m just worried that they're all going to be talking about how great their lives are going and showing off their significant others while I just explain how we spent 3 days looking for bigfoot and not even finding him.”

“Still no luck with the ladies then.” Elliott asked, as if there was any way Luther could have found someone without telling him. Luther told Elliott everything.

“How could I,when I look like this?” he joked back (it was still a sore spot, but far less than it had been.)

“I think you look fine” Elliott said back casually, as if that was something that could be casual.

“Really?”

“I mean you just look like you, and I like you so I suppose I like how you look.” Elliott put his hand on Luther’s shoulder.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Luther’s words were surprisingly genuine and soft, and the moment lingered for a moment before they both laughed it off and went back to watching TV. They had made a habit of it. 

* * *

While they wouldn’t officially meet up until the event, the Hargreeves started to gather in Dallas throughout the month. So Luther wasn’t surprised when Klaus was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Elliott with his usual aplomb. 

“So he’s writing me now, and that’s nice, but that’s not going to make him any safer. All in all, he’s just another brick in the wall to them.” Klaus was saying as Luther put down the groceries he had bought.

“He didn’t make that line up, Pink Floyd did.” Luther interrupted. “Your cult may fall for that, but not us.” 

Elliott smiled up at Luther. Luther was honestly still riding the high that came from having someone happy to see him when he came home. He smiled back.

“HMMMMMMMMM” The two looked away from each other and back at Klaus, who had raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, this is both super surprising and in retrospect obvious, so I am sorry for making so many assumptions. Good job Luther, and honestly knowing how people ARE in this era good job Elliott. I am sooooo happy for you.” Klaus got up to leave. “Anyway that’s why I don’t pay taxes.” He slipped out the door, waving his goodbye hand. 

Luther was kind of upset that his brother thought him making a good friend was surprising, but then Elliott put his hand on back, and Luther was back to smiling. “I got us sausages for dinner, and a chicken we can roast tomorrow.” He said, and the matter was forgotten.

* * *

A few days later Allison called. “Hey Luther, how are you doing?” She started.

“Good. How are you?” Luther had the feeling she had been hiding something, but he figured she would tell them soon enough if it was important.

“Fine..” Her tone changed to something strange that Luther had trouble placing “Are you... are you bringing Elliott to the barbecue?”

Luther had thought that the barbecue was for family and significant others only “I mean I could...” Thinking about it now, it would be very very nice to have Elliott there with him. He had done a lot for their family, he rationalized immediately.

“You... You should.” Allison said awkwardly “You know that we love and support you right, no matter what you do. You can tell us stuff.”

Luther did, sort off. It was hard to break out of the idea that he was Number One, the ideal, the leader, the loneliest number. “Thanks Allison, You can tell me things too.” He tried. There was a silence. 

“I’m happy for you Luther.” Allison said, still in the strange and awkward tone. “You deserve to be happy.”

Luther didn’t understand what was going on, this seemed like a lot for just giving him a more general plus one. “Uhh thank you. I’ll tell Elliott to make something for the barbecue, and see you there I guess.” He hung up the phone, still very confused. 

“Hey Elliott” He said over that night's dinner, which was Elliott’s meatloaf.

“Yes?”

“Allison said you could come to the barbecue with me on Tuesday.”

Elliott dropped his fork. “Really?!” he said excitedly

“Yeah.” Luther smiled at Elliott’s excitement. It felt good, the idea of them going together, of being seen together and validated by his family. “You do want to go right?”

“Of course. I mean, as nasty as they can be your family are some of the most interesting people I have ever met, and it will be so great to see them together in their natural element.”

Luther smiled wider. “I think they should be happy to see you too, I mean without you we wouldn’t have been able to find each other and save the world.”

“I doubt that.” Elliott always believed him, it was another high that Luther wasn’t sure how to quit. No one had really believed him before, especially after they had seen him at his worst. 

“I told them you would bring something.”

“Your family hates everything I cook.”

Luther’s smile turned wicked. “I know. But this is your first time there, so they will actually have to be polite.” 

Elliott got what he was trying to do and they both snicked evilly as they finished their meatloaf. 

* * *

Luther had been designated to bring a dessert, along with arriving early to help set up, so he arrived at the barbeque early with Elliott and two towering things of Jello filled with cottage cheese, maraschino cherry, and pineapple. 

Sissy met them as they came up the lane, and took one of the Jello molds Elliotts was balancing. “Oh you must be Elliott. Let me tell you this is sure spectacular.”

“These future folk just can't appreciate a good mold let me tell you” Elliott followed her into the house while Luther went around the side to help Vanya set up the chairs. 

Sneaking around the barn to find Vanya almost felt like the first time he had encountered one of his siblings in this era, but the reminiscing stopped when she turned to look at him and waved. Luther waved back, and walked over to pick up the bench she was struggling to pull with one hand. 

“So you and Elliot huh?” She said as they moved furniture out around the grill and the place where they would light a fire when it got cold.

“Yeah.” He said him and Elliot had come together to this event. “I’m glad I was able to bring him, it sucks going to these things alone.”

“I wouldn’t know” Vanya laughed. It was strange how easy conversation had become between them. “We’re just happy for you, and a little surprised.”

“You all say that, Is it really that strange?” 

“I guess we all just had this image of you as the one who fit all of dad’s expectations, and there is no way he could have expected this.” She said. Another point for family honesty. 

“We just...work so well together.” Luther admitted. “I like being with him.”

Vanya ran up and hugged him. This wasn’t their first hug since Luther had fucked up so very very badly, but it was the first one that felt easy and spontaneous. He very gently hugged her back, not wanting to hurt her. They stayed like that until there was the sound of another car coming up the driveway that caused them to break apart and go to meet their siblings.

* * *

The Annual Hargreeves Reunion/Apocolypselessness Celebration Barbeque was as always a hectic and enjoyable affair. Luther was very, very glad he had brought Elliot, as even Ben had brought an SO (some girl from Klaus’s cult he guessed from her tattoos) who was currently engaged in a spirited debate with Raymond. Klaus himself was talking with Elliott and Vanya while he manifested Ben who was arguing with Lila while Sissy watched. Luther was manning the grill while Diego helped him with the meat and Five complained. 

“You know I have the most experience cooking outside, and I’m the oldest so I should be on grill duty.” Five said for the third year in a row.

“You refuse to cook things anyway but well done.” Diego responded for the third year in a row.

“It is the most effective way to kill foodborne pathogens! Do you want salmonella? Do you want to die shitting?” Five fired back.

“I doubt Sissy would get us infected meat.” Luther said as he finished Diego’s rare steak and handed it to him.

“You don’t know it’s infected when you get it dumbass.” Five said. Luther finished cooking his third well-done burger and gave it to him. “Speaking of dumbass decisions, what is going on with you and Agent Mudler.”

“Elliott has a name, one that you should know considering how much he helped us.” Luther gestured with his spatula.

“He’ll get his name back when we figure out what his intentions with you are.” Diego said.

“He’s a nice guy. I live with him and we help each other out. It doesn’t need to be complicated.”

“Bullshit.” Said Five and Diego simultaneously. 

They were interrupted by the sound of Allison tapping a glass with a fork. Ray immediately stood up and went to stand with her. “Everyone I have an announcement.” She said. She moved one of her hands down to her stomach. “Ray and I are having a baby!”

Everyone cheered. That must have been what she had been hiding all month. Luther performed a careful inventory of his feelings. He was sad, but not devastated, and more at the fact that she hadn’t told him sooner than anything else. He was honestly happy for her and Raymond. He was excited to actually be an uncle to this baby. He was unsure about how Claire played into this. He wanted Elliott to be closer to him.

Thankfully Klaus and Vanya immediately ran up to talk to Allison and thus Elliot was free to come over to the grill. Luther immediately put a hot dog on to burn for him. “Hey how are you?” Elliot said.

“Honestly not that bad. I’m happy for her. Seriously happy for her and Raymond.” He said, and it was the truth. “What were you talking about with Klaus and Vanya”

“Well Klaus has been writing with this timeline’s Dave and isn’t sure if he should respond to Dave flirting with him because he’s too young at 23. I don’t know at what age people of your species mature but I was married at 19.”

“And that worked out great.” Luther pointed out.

Elliott chuckled, and Luther was glad it didn’t actually hurt him. Elliott’s divorce had been more of a sore spot recently for some reason so Luther didn’t poke it. He picked up the blackened hot dog from the grill and gave it to him. 

“Hey as much as I love the idea of you not being hung up on our sister anymore, can you save it?” Diego said, causing both Luther and Elliott to remember he was there.

Luther just looked at Diego. “LILA IS NOT OUR SISTER!” Luther looked at him more. “Allison and you were raised together, that’s what makes it weird, Lila and I only met recently so we are not weird. Five agree with me.”

“I’m staying out of this.” Five said as he teleported away.

“I think I have to agree with Diego” said Elliott “You all don’t seem to be blood related but you and Allison were raised as siblings which is weird.”

Luther didn’t feel a strong urge to defend his relationship with Allison. Instead he just felt an urge to hold Elliott. He wondered where that came from.

* * *

It was the Sunday after the barbecue, and honestly Luther had been looking forward to it more than he should. They had decided to spend a decent portion of their Black Friday profit on some good weed and beer, and were planning to spend the evening getting crossfaded (Klaus had insisted that if he was going to do drugs he should know what he was doing, even if he didn’t approve of Luther taking up his old habits.) They had decided to just sit on the floor and pass a blunt between them while they drank. It was something they had done a thousand times before, but somehow it felt different that night. Mainly because the urge to touch his roommate and best friend had not gone away. He knew that there were reasons not to do it, but with each puff and each drink those reasons started to fade until he was left with just the urge. Elliott was explaining why My Favorite Martian’s writers must totally know something about real aliens when Luther decided to put his hand gently on Elliott’s face. Elliott was okay with his gorilla hand’s right. Right, Elliott had said he liked them. Elliott wasn’t saying anything then, just looking up with affectionate eyes and a loving smile that turned into a loving chuckle. Luther kissed him. Elliott kissed back. It was perfect.

* * *

Luther woke up in Elliott’s bed. With Elliott. They hadn’t actually had sex (they were both far too drunk and far too high to figure it out) but they had kissed and cuddled and otherwise crossed lines that male friends didn’t usually cross. Luther thought back on his only other sexual encounter, and envied the simplicity of it. This wasn’t a one night stand with someone who just thought his chest was hot, this was his best friend, his lifeline in the 1960s. Elliott was thankfully still asleep, as he always slept in late on Mondays, and Luther knew that if he wanted he could just get out of bed, go down to work and pretend it was nothing. He didn’t want that. Nothing good came from running from your problems. Nothing good came from lying, even to himself. He had feelings for Elliott and they would have to deal with that. 

He put a hand on Elliott’s shoulder and shook him as gently as he could. It was still more than enough to wake him up. Elliott groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Luther...what are you...” Elliott muttered. He shut up as soon as awareness came to him and he saw Luther in his bed. His eyes grew wide with shock. “Did we really?” Luther nodded. “Fuck.”

“We didn’t...have sex...” Luther said. He didn’t know how to say anything else. Honestly Allison had taken the lead for their thing, and he had no other experience that should count for relationships.

“I mean still... well I guess... I mean it’s not the weirdest thing... Is that why aliens go for the ass? Because they seduce dudes?” Elliott said, raising his hand to his head and not looking at Luther.

“I didn’t think I was gay before this. I mean I’m probably still not but...” Luther said, looking at Elliott.

“That makes two of us...but... would you think I am crazy if I wanted to do it again?” Elliot looked back at him.

Luther smiled. “I don’t think I would think much at all if we did that again.”

Elliott gave him a light and gentle kiss on the lips. It was sweet. Luther liked it. Then Elliott started laughing. “God if I could tell myself ten years ago. Still married to Loretta, perfect salesman, that he would wake up in bed with a moonman from the future and kiss him... well I don’t know what he would do.” Luther laughed a little at the idea. The Hargreeves had made Elliott’s life very strange. “But I’m so much happier now than I was then. This is so much better and I love it. I love the life we have together.” Another peel of laughter overcame him. Luther joined in and soon they were laughing together. They had made a habit of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you thought of this, it is the best Luther/Elliott fic ever written. There is no victory as sweet as a default victory.


End file.
